<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[not another chat] by halefireworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607715">[not another chat]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halefireworks/pseuds/halefireworks'>halefireworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/M, M/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halefireworks/pseuds/halefireworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson added 5 people to the chat</p>
<p>[Hilary] oh no not this again</p>
<p>[Tyson] you will all stay<br/>	You can never really leave<br/>	You’ll be in this chat forever <br/>	And you will use it</p>
<p>Kai Hiwatari has left the conversation</p>
<p>[Tyson] mthafCKA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [Tyson has created the chat]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to chaos</p>
<p>This will be sparsely updated with random tidbits and brain floofs. </p>
<p>So basically the only thing you need to be 'warned' about is that Kai is gay and the others are ~mostly~ straight. Kai's coming out will likely be a part of this because there aren't enough stories that cover that. </p>
<p>It's set vaguely nowadays with technology but they'd all be mid to late teens.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[10:05AM] (Japan Time)</p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger has created the chat</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger added Kai Hiwatari</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger added Hilary Tachibana</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger added Ray Kon</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger added Max Tate</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger added Chief</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger renamed the chat [you can’t take the Bey out of the Blader]</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary] oh no not this again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] you will all stay</p>
<p>            You can never really leave</p>
<p>            You’ll be in this chat forever</p>
<p>            And you will use it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai Hiwatari has left the conversation</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[Tyson] mthafCKA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger added Kai Hiwatari</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] none of that thank you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]   just give in Kai, it’s inevitable</p>
<p>            We all knew this was coming</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]     never</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai Hiwatari has left the conversation</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger added Kai Hiwatari</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] I can do this aaaaaalllllllllll day man</p>
<p>            Try me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Chief] you can fix the settings so he can’t leave</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai Hiwatari has left the conversation</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger added Kai Hiwatari</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] Got it!!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]    fuck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] success</p>
<p>            You’re trapped</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]    rude</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]   :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Chief] :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary] :D</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>[11:38AM]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]   oh hey, this going to work this time? The last few group chats died out…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] yeah because we saw each other all the time! Didn’t need no group chat</p>
<p>            And now we’re separated by treacherous seas</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]    haha ok then that’s good!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]  wow dramatic much Tys?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] Excuse you, I am a wordsmith</p>
<p>Setting my emotions free with bold phrases and perfect comedic timing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]  alright buddy, we get it – Kai left on a big scary plane today to London and you’re sad</p>
<p>            No need for the flouncy words</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] exCUSE YOU SIR</p>
<p>            How dare you call me out like this :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary] yeah he’s been moping around since we got back from the airport</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]   Feed him? I think some ice cream could be beneficial in mourning the loss of his OTB</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] as intrigued as I am about the ice cream situation, what’s OTB?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]   One True Bromance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary] The beautiful bromance that will never be broken by time or distance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Chief] A connection between two bros that will outlast wars</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]   A bro that is part of your soul</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] what the fuck guys</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]  bros that are forever together in their hearts</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] I get it ok please stop</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary] a bromance that transcends time and space</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] guys please</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]    bros that are one</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] I knew you all weirdly shipped Kai and I but what the fuck is this?????????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Chief] You and he are one and the same</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] why does Kai have to be on a plane right now</p>
<p>            Why can’t he suffer with me through this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tyson Granger has muted the chat for 1 hour</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>[2:45PM]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]  I can’t wait for Kai to read this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] I wish you all a swift death</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary] I’m sure Kai will agree with you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]    Max isn’t it like…. Midnight in New York? Shouldn’t you be asleep?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]  jetlag bruh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] oh brutal</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]   but I am going to try and sleep now</p>
<p>            So goodnight everyone!</p>
<p>            I wish you luck for your certain death via Sourpuss</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]   night Maxie!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary] Hope you sleep well!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson] sleep well sweet prince</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Chief] good luck getting that sleep schedule back on track!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]  ily kiddies</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>[11:52PM]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]    what the actual fuck is wrong with all of you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [retail is wild man]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is really dumb but it's a true story that happened the other day to me </p>
<p>please know that this is in the times of covid..... a child did this in my store and I was just????????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//////////</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[9:47PM]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            OK guys so you know how I took that afternoon job at the shoe place?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]             yeah you gon be rollin in that cash gurl</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]                Tyson please don’t become your grandfather</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]              oh god</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              tbh it’s inevitable let’s be real</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            home diggity dawgs why you gotta play me like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Chief]             Tyson please just mute yourself you deserve to be silenced</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            rude<br/><br/>                       but I’ll stop while I’m ahead</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            anyways, back to me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]               So how’s the job going?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            Great, thank you Ray. A perfect gentleman that the rest of you should look up to.<br/><br/>                       But I have a story from today<br/><br/>                       And it makes me question wanting to have children</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              Incredible. Go on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            So this mum and 6-8ish year old kid come in, just as we’re about to close</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]                        wow how dare they</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              Inconsiderate really</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            of course I’m a little frustrated but the money is good and it’s not the end of the universe quite yet</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]                Should’ve kicked them straight out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            thank you for joining us Kai, your words of wisdom know no bounds</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            I wish I did because it gets gross</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              oh my favourite kind of retail story</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            the mum wants to try on some shoes, no biggie</p>
<p>                       </p>
<p>                        I go out the back to get the sizes and I can see on the security cameras that the kid has decided to frolic full pelt around the store</p>
<p>                       </p>
<p>                        Look, still not the end of the world, it’s dangerous but since we we’re closing no one was around</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            I feel a connection to this child</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]                You were definitely a child that your parents needed to leash, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            excuse you, I was a delight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              he’s lying</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Asked Hiro once how much of a childhood delinquent Ty was and he said they lost him in a shopping mall once for 4 hours</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        But he’d managed to get into an icecream store and they were just feeding him til someone came to collect him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        From then on they realised he could be bribed with food</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        So he’d run off and they could rattle a box of cookies and he’d come running back like a puppy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]                Astonishing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]               You know what? That doesn’t even surprise me. Could probably do the same thing nowadays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            brb gonna go kill my brother for telling you these LIES</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Chief]             Can confirm, these aren’t lies</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            You would’ve been every retail staff members worst nightmare</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            I didn’t cause harm to anyone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Only food</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]                Insightful</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            Now we know that Ty really is a puppy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Back to this gollom of a child</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        I come back out with the shoes for the mum and I notice the kid has a shoe in her hand</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Chief]             In a shoe shop? I wonder where she got it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            kids grab random shoes all the time, I just have to make sure she doesn’t leave with it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        I give the shoes to the mum and she’s being difficult about the price</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Mind you, it was 50% off</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            what a bargain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            we have some good deals</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]               Tyson you should go and see Hilary, I know your shoes are falling apart</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            It adds character thank you very much</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              ah yes, your socks getting wet through the soles adds character</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            I go to get mother dearest some more shoes to try on that are cheaper</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Because apparently paying a reasonable price for a name brand is still too much</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        We don’t all have Kai’s money so I’m like cool ok no worries</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]                I’m never buying any of you shoes, don’t ask</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            how dare you type so fast, I was so close to getting in there first to make you buy me shoes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]                not happening</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            I look up at the security screens to see what the child is going to do now</p>
<p>                       </p>
<p>                        Because I have developed an innate distrust of unsupervised children since starting a retail job</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              understandable really</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            the kid is going up to the shoes on the wall displays and getting her face real close</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Weird but I carry on getting the shoes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        I come back out and realise this child</p>
<p>                       </p>
<p>                        This strange orc like creature</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Is licking all the shoes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]               I’m sorry what?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            the soles and everything</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Just licking them front to back on the wall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              honestly that’s not where I thought this story was going but thanks I hate it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            but don’t people try on those shoes???? I’ve put my gross feet in display shoes??????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            yep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Mini goblin starts picking up the shoes and licking the price stickers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        And basically eating them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]                I’m never having kids</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Chief]             Agreed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]               The mum wasn’t doing anything???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            Mother gremlin did not care in the slightest</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        Just wanted me to hurry up and give her the cheaper shoes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kai]                please tell me you kicked them out then</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            I think I was in a state of shock watching this kid eat stickers off of dirty shoes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        The mum tried on the last pair and bought them while the kid just decided to lay in the middle of the store and lick the dirty floor</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            ok that is disgusting even for me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              that kid is going to have a wild immune system</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Chief]             why are children like this? Why do parents not care? Just… why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            it wasn’t even worth the sale either because she was being cheap</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        So kids aren’t on the table for my future anymore</p>
<p>                       </p>
<p>                        My parent’s will have to suffer with furry grandchildren</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              if mum ever asks me for grandkids, she’s getting told this story</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ray]               Well, that was an adventure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Hilary]            I’m exhausted and disgusted so goodnight everyone, thank you for coming to my exhibition on terrible retail experiences</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//////////</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[11:20PM]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[PM – Tyson to Max]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Tyson]            I swear Hiro was lying dude</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Max]              sure jan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//////////</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dumb but have some fun yo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you and goodnight</p>
<p>what is the word for muting a chat but like it's the admin stopping the chat for a certain amount of time??? I can not remember?????????</p>
<p>also there are random things that I have just accepted as canon from some peoples fics that will likely turn up (like Kai plays violin, thanks to PreciousRoy's fic Preach to the Choir.... this is now fact to me) so I'll let you know when those things come up</p>
<p>also sorry for my lack of grammar and punctuation, I am a child of memes, and by child I mean adult and by memes I mean creator of chaos</p>
<p>p.s. I love you all and all you amazing writers and you're all beautiful creatures and I hope you're staying safe in these messed up times</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>